mrs_womenfandomcom-20200215-history
Deleted Plots
When episodes air certain plots that are unpopular are voted off in the episodes UK version. Here's a deleted Scene list about why they deleted. Season 1 Physical: Mrs. Dow is fightning a dragon to get in the castle. In reality, she's just play a Mini-Golf course with Mr. Lewis and Mrs. Barnard. It was deleted, because it's unpopular. Boo-Boos: Mrs. Evens goes to help Miss White after she gets hurt again, so she takes her blood pressure, but she takes too much and her arms floated like a baloon and a vulture pokes it, and Mrs. Evens gives Miss White a lollipop and never even knew what happened. It was deleted, because Britain don't appreciate stuff like this. Farm: Movies: Mr. Parsons was to record the movie, but he accidently gets sucked into it. He then appears on the big screen. It's unknown why it's deleted. Science: Lake: Mrs. Barnard is trying to blow up a rubber dinghy, but blows up like a baloon and soon comes down. Mrs. Evens accidently blows it. It's deleted, because it's unpopular. Books: Beach: The song, Beachin' With The Boombox with Miss Menzies, Mr. Calderwood, Mrs. Dow, and Mrs. Jones dancing while Mrs. Evens sings (off-screen of course). It was deleted, because songs like this aren't for younger viewers. Boats: Mrs. Dow imagines she's out to sea in a dinghy surrounded by a shark. It's really shown she's in a pool and is scared by Mr. Michael pretending to be a shark. It was deleted, because it was an unpopular video. Mall: The song, Vilnius Dancefloor with Mrs. Gee, Mrs. Freeman, Mrs. Hill, Mr. Lewis, and Mrs. Evens while Miss White sings (off screen of course). It was deleted, because it was an unpopular song. Flying: Miss White is going skydiving. Mr. Christiansen accidently forgets to tie her parachute on. Miss White the hits the plane and then hits the ground like a rock. It's deleted, because it contains violence, but it can be still watched on the UK Website. Hobbies: Dance: Inventions: Mrs. Gee invents the tickle protector coat to make tickling from Mrs. Freeman 100% free. It's deleted, because Europe don't have tickle protectors, but it can be still watched on the UK Website. Fair: Camping: Amusement Park: Trains: Paint: Fish: Construction: Snow: Canned Goods: Mrs. Jarvis, with a broken arm, gets a can of soda, but has trouble opening it. Mrs. Gee offers her help, through Mrs. Jarvis denies her help. A two fight a bit before Mrs. Gee, after the can's unknowignly shook, finally opens the can, with the soda spraying on her with a good few seconds. As Mrs. Gee stands soaking, Mrs. Jarvis leaves saying 'That can is cheap!'. It was deleted, because it was unpopular. Jobs: Miss White and Mr. Hunter-Whitehouse are trying to load a piano on a truck which keeps accidently getting rolled by Mr. Hunter-Whitehouse. In the end, Miss White fall in the sea off a cliff with the piano. It's deleted, because it's unpopular. Gardens: Collecting: Chores: Mrs. Jones is too lazy to clean her dirty dishes. So she decides to go through the car wash with her pet slug Sluggy. When she goes through it, she decided to go again because there's some egg stuck on some plates. It was deleted, because it was an unpopular video. Restaurants: Music: Full Moon: Night: Food: Mrs. Gee tries to order something from a vending machine. Mrs. Barkway and Mrs. Hill come by and keep making her not want anything. Mrs. Barkway followed her as she decides to have soup because she loves soup. Mrs. Hill then goes into the machine and eats a liverwurst sandwich. It's deleted, because it was an unpopular video Bugs: Mr. Lewis tells Miss White to wear a spider's costume, but Miss White is swatted by Mrs. Dow and Mr. Jillings. In the end, Miss White is hit by Mrs. Gee's car and she's left on the road. Unknown why deleted. Cooking: Rainy Day: Mrs. Jones is too lazy to clean her teeth. So she decides to use her eletric toothbrushing machine that runs water. It's deleted, because it was an unpopular video. Heatwave: Sleep: Yard Work: Miss Menzies is picking peaches at Mrs. Jarvis' and tries to convince her that she has a Golpher problem. It was deleted, because Golphers were never common to Europe. Parade: Games: Mrs. Dow imagines she's in a maze with ghosts in. It shows she's really playing Pac-man. It's deleted, because it's an unpopular video. Superstore: Hotel: Birthday: Car Wash: Wildlife: The rabbits are eating Mr. Jillings' carrots and he throws a rabbit party. It was deleted, because it was unpopular and they should've been deleted the plot with the skunks, because Skunks were never common to Europe. Vilnius Day: Sightseeing The Dark: Circus Ships: Bumpers not in UK and Why *The 5th Bumper of Physical. (Comes after a deleted scene and there can't be more than 4 bumpers) *The 4th bumper of Flying. (Comes after a deleted scene) *The 4th bumper of Hobbies. (Comes after a deleted scene) *The 4th bumper of Construction. (Comes after a deleted scene) *The 5th Bumper of Snow. (Comes after a deleted scene and there can't be more than 4 bumpers) *The 3rd Bumper of Collecting. (Comes after a deleted scene) *The 4th Bumper of Chores. (Comes after a deleted scene) *The 4th bumper of Food. (Comes after a deleted scene) *The 3rd Bumper of Sleep. (Comes after a deleted scene) *The 1st Bumper of Superstore. (Comes after a deleted scene) *The 2nd Bumper of Games. (Comes after a deleted scenes) *The 3rd Bumper of Hotel. (Comes after a deleted scene) *The 4th bumper of Car Wash. (Comes after a deleted scene) *The 2nd Bumper of Cars. (Comes after a deleted scene) Season 2 The Second plot in each season which may happen to an advertisement doesn't appear in the UK. Picnics: Mrs. Byrne and Mr. Ward were having a picnic. Driving: This shows Mrs. Barnard and her Car Service, but she keeps pressing the eject button to kick people out. She also farts, and Mrs. Gee yell out Mrs. Barnard's name. Outer Space: Clean Teeth: Airport: This shows Mrs. Byrne with Miss Smith, Miss Carman, Mrs. Relf, Mr. Calderwood, and Mrs. Gee, also she loses her shoes when she is running, but when she is seen again she has her shoes on. Shoes: Arts and Craths: Game Shows: Garages: Eyeglasses: Toys: Reptiles: Hats: Robots: Parties: Up And Down: Dining Out: Gifts: Sun & Moon: Telephone: Seashore: Washing & Drying: Sneezes & Hiccups: Fruit: Radio: Supermarket: Skyscrapers: Cinema: Getting Around: Clocks: Post Office: Pets: Dance Dance Dance: Trees: Library: Pirates: Goo: Trains And Planes: Out to Sea: Next Door: Lunch: Machines: Fairies & Gnomes: Home Improvement: Birds: Bath & Bubbles: Sand & Surf: Parks: Surprises: Travel: Bad Weather: Pests: Trivia *The Deleted Scenes from Flying, Hobbies, Inventions and Amusement Park are still present on the UK Website as Videos of Miss White, Mr. Lewis, Mrs. Gee and Mrs. Dow Category:The Mrs. Women Show